A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in coupling means used in tractor-trailer assemblies, and, more particularly, relates to locking mechanisms associated with hinged gooseneck devices in combination with load carrying trailer beds.
B. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that tractor and trailer assemblages are in common usage for hauling heavy articles upon low bed vehicles supported on rear wheels and carried at their forward end by gooseneck types of connecting devices. These assemblages are quite useful and are especially suited and convenient for front end loading and unloading of heavy items, including machinery, vehicles and the like.
In such tractor and trailer asemblages it is conventional to employ a coupling device between the front end of a low bed trailer and the rear end of the gooseneck device whereby the device may be, if desired, completely disconnected from the low bed trailer, while remaining connected to the tractor, so that the front end of the trailer, after being lowered into contact with the ground or a supporting surface, is free and unobstructed for loading and unloading.
Upon loading or unloading the low bed trailer, the tractor, along with the attached gooseneck, may be aligned with the front end of the low bed trailer and have the gooseneck coupled with the trailer. Various means have been employed in the art to improve the means for coupling the gooseneck to such low bed trailers. An especially useful assembly for coupling a tractor to a trailer is, by way of example, the Hinged Assembly Device set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,340 to Talbert. This patent describes a pivotally mounted base member which can be readily connected to a low bed trailer.
A number of locking devices have been utilized in connecting the base member to the front end of the trailer. Although such devices have met with various degrees of success there have been numerous problems associated therewith, including ease of operation and force binding of the connecting members.
Useful connecting devices are set forth in the patent literature. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,476 to Brockman discloses coupling means employing cooperating stirrups and lugs and locking notches for engagement with the low bed trailer; U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,396 to Meadows describes a coupling device employing a locking arm and associated trailer pins that communicate with stirrup means; U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,720 to Smith et al discloses a pair of latching means for locking and securing a low bed vehicle; U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,030 to Duffy discloses a tractor-trailer draw bar coupling means employing pins and stirrups along with a movable draw bar king pin; U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,609 to Talbert discloses a removable gooseneck draw bar having an adjustable connection with a low-bed trailer, said trailer having several connecting means in the form of connecting pins and the like; U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,572 to Murray describes a detachable gooseneck trailer device employing engaging surfaces and pins for connecting the gooseneck and trailer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,947 discloses a removable gooseneck low boy trailer device employing a pair of upturned hooking means for interlocking with the front portion of the trailer; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,211 to Sauers discloses a trailer connection means employing a hinged gooseneck portion having stirrups for engagement with pins affixed to the trailer and a downwardly retractable pin connected to the gooseneck for engagement with the trailer.